love across time chapter 1: the arrival
by JayP90210
Summary: in this first chapter we meet this girl that has lost everything but hope, will power, and love. She falls across a boy that says he is from the future. read to find out what will become of this event.


Chapter 1: the arrival

Hello my name is JayP90210 and this will be my first fanfic based off of a book called 'A Knight in Shining Armor' by Jude Devereux. In this story I made a few- okay a huge amount of changes. Please enjoy.

Year 2009: Whales England

"PLEASE HELP US! Please my- my p-parents are trapped in the car please help us help me!" the little statured teen pleaded. But how are you able to find help when you're in a country that is foreign to you. She then collapsed from exhaustion trying to find help. She blacked out and her future seemed bleak as well.

4 years later. 2013

"LAYLA! Get over here now!" an elderly woman yelled. She scowled as the girl came up.  
"Yes Mrs. Ungermyer?" Layla said innocently.  
"Go clean your room and make your bed. We might have some adopting parents coming to see you today." Mrs. Ungermyer said.  
"Yes ma'am." Layla said as she scurried to her room.

In the future some few hundred years.

"Her name is Layla Douglass, no middle name, but when she was 13 her parents died in a tragic car crash. She is now 16 so she knows her way around things. She lives at an orphanage called kindness valley. She is seeking for a family. We are sending you in to learn more about her and your great, great, great grandfather's death. YOU GOT IT MARCUS?" the doctor yelled demandingly.  
"Yes sir!" Marcus replied. But thought to himself" what does she have to do with my great, great, great grand-dads death?" Puzzled just slightly

back to the present. Kindness Valley Orphanage

Layla has brown curly medium length hair. Stands about 5 foot 7, age: sixteen. No parents. Parents are both dead.

30 minutes later: conference room

"Okay. Thank you Mr. And Mrs. Peacheey. We will give you a little bit of time to think things through and here is the paper works and files to fill out." Mrs. Ungermyer said with a smile as Layla and herself left the room and gently shut the door.  
"So, um Mrs. Ungermyer how did you think I did? Do you think that they'll adopt me?" Layla said concerned and a bit curious.  
"In my opinion you did very well. But it all depends on the parents. I hope they do because you are a very sweet young lady." Mrs. Ungermyer said giving Layla a reassuring smile. Layla smiled back and waited anxiously. A few minutes passed and the door opened and both Mr. and Mrs. Peacheey came out. Mrs. Peacheey hugged Layla then Mrs. Ungermyer.  
"Um... We are still unsure but we might be looking for a younger child. Sorry Layla good luck though." Mr. Peacheey said as they both said their goodbyes and left out the door. Layla's eyes became blurred as she watched as their car leave the parking lot. By the time the car was gone tears were streaming and she bolted out the door and bounded over the fence and ran down Hemingway ave. Mrs. Ungermyer tried running after her. But by the time she got to the road she was a few blocks away already. Out of breath Layla stopped at a church and fell to her knees at the stairs to the stage in the church and prayed. Long and hard she prayed. Mrs. Ungermyer frantically searched for her until dark set in and street lights came on. She then gave up for the night and would call for help and search again tomorrow.

11:00pm: inside the Church of Grace

Layla sat in the front row of the church and began to weep again.  
"Why is it when they seem to be the perfect family for me they leave me behind in the dust? WHY?" Layla cried out when suddenly... A light appeared out of the corner of her eyes. A boy came out of the ball of light. It seemed to be a portal. But how can that be? We don't have that technology yet. He began to talk to an older looking man, about mid 40's, and then the portal disappeared out of thin air. But the boy was still standing there.  
"Man this sucks. I have no idea where I am and how I'm supposed to find this girl and my great, great, great grand-dad? But obviously I'm in the past look at this place practically in the stone age no screens no lights nothing!" the boy said oblivious to Layla approaching him from behind.  
"U-um... Excuse me?" Layla said hoping to get a better look at him. As he did. He stood a lanky 6 feet tall and was slightly tanned. He had slightly long strait black hair and eyes as blue as the summer skies on a clear day. He was startled by her and pulled out a strange sword to her neck and held her arms back behind her.  
"WHO ARE YOU?" he demanded in a deep tone. Layla then began to cry out of pure shock.  
"Layla Douglass! Please- please don't hurt me! I'm sorry I truly am if I startled you! P-please forgive me!" Layla said terrified. The boy dropped his strange weapon and just hugged Layla ever so tenderly.  
"I found you!" he said as she quickly shoved him away from her as she blushed.  
"What is the meaning of this? I want to know who you are!" Layla blurted out demandingly. She blushed even darker when he just simply smiled at her. He had one single dimple on his right cheek and looked at her with those blue eyes and chuckles a bit before saying "I'm Marcus Kross. I'm from the year 2413. Don't be alarmed I'm not here to harm you. I need to find answers. And I'm asking for your help." he tried to hug her again but was stopped right in his tracks when she kicked him in his balls and bolted towards the door outside to the gate.  
"W-wait!" Marcus yelled in a raspy voice and failed at trying to run after her. She stopped at the gate and looking away from him said "what do you want?"  
"First off, what year is it and where are we?" Marcus asked out of breath and still feeling the throbbing pain in his pants.  
"2013, in England. Why?" Layla asked still looking away from him.  
"oh good I'm in the right time and place." Marcus said relived with a sigh. Layla quickly turned around and made Marcus cover himself just in case.  
"W-what is it?" he asked startled  
"Why are you here? And what do I have to do with anything in your situation?" Layla asked angry and concerned as the polite sound in her voice left. Marcus then took a few steps toward her as Layla tried to step back some but was blocked by the gate. She began to panic inside but all Marcus saw was her blushing.  
"Oh my god what is this boy gonna do to me?" she thought. Marcus leaned down to her face but whispered in her ear" ... That's for me to know and for you to find out." Marcus smiled and Layla still a dark red shoved him away and pulled open the gate and began walking down Maryland st.

10 minutes later: Kenon way Ct.

Marcus proceeded to follow Layla down the road.  
"Well do you live anywhere?" Layla stated a bit annoyed.  
"Nope. From the future remember?" Marcus said making it sound like it was a stupid question.  
"Yea. RI-ght. From the future" Layla said sarcastically. "I don't believe him one bit. I was crying and the tears distorted the light." Layla thought to herself.  
"OKAY!" Layla blurted out. Startling Marcus who slipped into a puddle splashing both of them with muddy water.  
"W-WHAT IS IT?" Marcus yelled still startled.  
"I have a plan for you." Layla said feeling accomplished to finally rid herself of this guy. She brought out a wad of money. About 70 pounds. Marcus looked at it then took it from her hands.  
"What is this?" he asked curious to the paper money.  
"It's money. Why? What do you use?" Layla asked confused.  
"We use digital cards like this..." Marcus said pulling out a credit card sized card that acted just like a touch screen. It lit up when he touched it.  
"WOAH! Can I see it?" Layla said easily distracted by the way it changed colors and did many things like an iPhone or touch screen phone. Marcus laughed at her reaction to the many things it did. Layla then remembered that she had to tell him something.  
"Marcus? Do you know what a hotel is?" Layla asking considering that they might not have hotels in the future. And probably had homes that shrunk to a small portable box.  
"Uh. Yeah duh!" Marcus replied.  
"Well then. Okay. So we can find you to a bed and breakfast and get you a room and I'll find my way back to the orphanage. Okay?" Layla asked as Marcus nodded then realized what she said near the end.  
"Wait... What? You're going to leave me alone in this foreign place? N-no please I want to stay with you. You know this place much better than me." Marcus pleaded holding Layla's hand tightly. Layla blushed and quickly yanked her hand away.  
"Your hands are cold are you okay? Do you need to take a warm shower?" Marcus asked. Layla was embarrassed and tried to slap him but he blocked her slap and pulled her to him.  
"Let me go! You perv... "Layla said as she made no attempt to get free and nuzzled into his arms.

Shaking she said…" at the end of this block there is a Bed and Breakfast" her teeth chattering Marcus scooped her up into his arms and walked her to the Bed and Breakfast.

11:30pm the Bed and Breakfast

"Hello. How may I help you?" the woman at the front desk asked with a slight English accent.  
"Um... One room please." Marcus asked. Layla was asleep in his arms. The woman looked slightly worried as she glanced down at Layla then back at Marcus.  
"Um sir. One? Room." she asked concerned.  
"Yes ma-" Marcus started then caught the woman's drift. "Oh no! We aren't gonna, no, hahaha. No ma'am it's nothing like that. Haha" Marcus said with a blush.  
"Oh... Okay" the woman said and asked for 50 pounds for the night.  
"Layla? Hey Layla wake up." Marcus said to Layla in a quiet soothing tone.  
"Hmmmm? Yeah? Where are we?" Layla asked still half asleep.  
"We need that wad of money you have." Marcus said still using that tone.  
"Oh. Okay. "She said as she passed the money to him. Suddenly she noticed she was in a hotel. "W-wait! Did he just?..." Layla blurted out looking at the woman at the desk, pointing at Marcus. The lady nodded and passed him the room key.  
"Come on. Let's get you warm now. They probably have towels so you can take a shower when we get to the room. "Marcus said smiling.  
"O-okay. N-NO PEAKING!" Layla yelled as she started the water. "I'll be done in a few."  
"Oh don't worry about me." Marcus said  
"You're lips are blue. You're taking a shower next. Oh and um... Thanks." Layla said as she shut the bathroom door. Marcus then waited a good 10 minutes when the door open and she came out wearing a robe that was supplied in the bathroom. Marcus blushed at the thought of what the woman at the desk thought.  
"That woman. Geez!" he thought to himself.  
"What is it you're staring at?" Layla asked blushing.  
"O-oh it's uh nothing. Thanks I'll be out soon." Marcus said taking his shirt off while heading to the bathroom. Layla quickly covered her face and turned around.  
"Do you mind?" she asked  
" huh?... Oh! Sorry." Marcus said apologizing. Layla then split the beds apart and moved them to both other sides of the room. She sat with a magazine and waited for 8 minutes. When he came out he was wearing a towel around his waist.  
"WHAT ARE YOU-" Layla said covering her face mid sentence.  
"What?" he said drying his hair with another towel. She shook her head and climbed under the covers.  
"Um... Good night I guess." Layla said dozing off.  
"Yeah. Good night Layla. See you in the morning." Marcus said putting on his boxers and turning off the lights. He climbed under the covers and whispered to himself. "Good night great, great, great grand-dad." Marcus then began to fall into deep slumber waiting for what tomorrow will bring.

END OF CHAPTER.

Well that's just chapter one of a fanfic that will be full of adventure, fantasy, romance, comedy and so much more. JayP90210 signing off. 3


End file.
